


Will You Build A Life With Me?

by Reibunriinta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I needed something with my gals, Romance, this is really short but listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Back during the war, Pearl promised to help Bismuth build whatever they wanted. Now Pearl knows what she wants to build and Bismuth is more than happy to provide.





	Will You Build A Life With Me?

The war was finally over with the corrupted gems being healed, the surviving crystal gems back in action. 

Pearl was so relieved it was an overwhelming feeling. She felt as though she'd been carrying thousands of weights in her gems, and that suddenly those were gone. If she had Steven's abilities she'd float so high that she might never touch the ground again. 

She wanted to celebrate, to allow herself the joys that she promised herself she would when the war was over. She wanted to finally claim the things that she wanted, starting with her new form and continuing forever with the simple joys that made her happy. 

Maybe that's why she sought out Bismuth, remembering a promise that was over five thousand years old by now. 

She had to wait a while to catch Bismuth in private, because she had been working for days helping the old Crystal Gems adjust to the changes, helping homeworld gems decide where they most wanted to go, and catching up with Biggs and the others. 

Finally, growing a little restless, she grabbed Bismuth's arm carefully as she walked by and pulled her into the temple. 

“Woah!” Bismuth was caught off guard a little, but turning to Pearl she relaxed. “Oh Pearl, how are you feeling? Are you okay?” 

Pearl nodded, suddenly feeling silly and blushing as she looked downwards. “I'm feeling better than ever…the war is finally over and we can move on...but there's one last thing we had to do, right?” 

Bismuth nodded. “Uh Uh it's finally over- oh...what did you have in mind? Did we miss something?” 

Pearl tapped her fingers together, suddenly feeling a bit nervous which was humorous all things considering. She could challenge the very diamonds that created her without fear but she couldn't tell Bismuth how she truly felt it seemed. 

“Not exactly...do you remember what I said to you, that night before you disappeared?” 

“Um...let me think.” Bismuth hummed a little, resting a finger on her chin. “You said if the war ever ended we'd build anything we wanted together, was that it?” 

Pearl nodded. “I know what I want to build now...its nothing you can build with wood nor forge with metal and-and it's nothing that can be measured or observed with any tools…” 

“I like the sound of that…” Bismuth said, intrigued. “You're really thinking out of the box here, huh?” 

Swallowing hard, Pearl rested a hand on Bismuth's chest. “Bismuth?” 

Bismuth looked down at her hand a moment before resting her own on her back, holding her close on instinct. “Yes?” 

“Will you build a life with me? That life we always wanted where there weren't any limits to what we could do or be, where we could always count on each other in a pinch. And even just because we wanted to...a life where we could be together always, and the brief times we are apart we're in each other's hearts…That's the life I want to build with you.” 

Bismuth listened carefully, slowly smiling as she imagined it. “A life where not even the diamonds could come between us, with a love like Garnet's that spits in the faces of the elite.” She looked down to meet Pearl's gaze, taking her by the hands. “Will I build a life with you? We'll need the finest of materials for a project that endless. We'll have metal forged with the flames of our pasts, solidified by our strength. We'll have bricks made of the little things in life that make it worth living and mortar made of every smile, every loving embrace we share between us. We will have the strongest foundation known to gemkind, the unbreakable bonds of a love that come through thousands of years of friendship deepened, resulting in the feeling of being more like yourself when your with that special person than by yourself. 

“That is to say,” Bismuth concluded softly. “Of course I'll build a life with you.” 

Breathless and unable to say anything else, Pearl threw her arms carefully around Bismuth's neck, kissing her on the lips before resting her head on her shoulder. “I love you.” 

Breathing out slowly in relief, Bismuth hugged her back gently, taking solace in knowing this could be how things were forever now. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but I didn't want to clutter it too much. Originally the promise was just going to be a kiss but like I couldn't think of a cute enough way to pull that off so this happened instead asdfgh


End file.
